Encontrando amor
by Miyara
Summary: "En un punto cuando estas en un inevitable final crees que las cosas terminan, pero es porque simplemente nunca pensarías que no es así..."


_N/A: ¡Holaa!, ¿Qué tal? hace tiempo no he entrado a __FanFiction__ a veces con el mundo y las distracción es difícil tener tiempo, pero dejando un lado mi irresponsabilidad y hablado de esta historia en realidad por lo que yo pienso no se parece a nada de lo que haya escrito antes, pero esperaría mucho que les gustara… _

_(Aclaración: toda la narración está en primera persona) bueno eso creo que no necesita aclararse pero mejor ignoren eso prosigan._

Declaraciones: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. No me pertenecen

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Encontrando amor <em>**

_En un punto cuando estas en un inevitable final crees que las cosas terminan, pero es porque simplemente nunca pensarías que no es así..._

* * *

><p>Vida. Es una palabra demasiado corta como para describir todo lo que es, igual que el amor son palabras tan cortas y sencillas pero tienen tanto que contar como para dar, y como toda fantasía de cuento algún día termina. Seguía pensando que había despertado de un sueño para ir a una pesadilla, siendo inquietantes los segundos al saber que las cosas llegaban a su punto. En ese instante que al querer escapar ya se oía el fugaz sonido del disparo que me arrebataba cada latido y sensación. Teniendo la última imagen en mis ojos de esa mirada calculadora y fría que de esos ojos verdes que me asecharon hasta el último aliento sin piedad y llevándose consigo mi vida antes de marcharse, mientras que yacía mi cuerpo en el suelo…<p>

* * *

><p>Aun con todas las ideas revueltas de lo que ocurrió, abría lentamente los ojos que casi desorbitados. Se veía la luz que se filtraba por los ventanales, parpadee unas veces antes de levantarme del suelo. No lograba con exactitud recordar lo que paso en la noche no parecía de bastante importancia posiblemente tuvo que haber sido un mal sueño, después de todo no lograba cobrar sentido nada de lo que paso en la noche anterior. Me encontraba en el suelo de mi habitación tal vez me caí de la cama o algo así, aunque seguía insatisfecha por mi respuesta más lógica tenía que olvidar el asunto. Hoy tenía mucho trabajo que hacer no es que fuera una persona importante ni siquiera llegaría hacer una pero hoy tenía que desempacar todas las cosas de las cajas que están esparcidas en cada cuarto. Ya que no hacía nada más de solo unos días que compre la casa, el lugar era viejo y tétrico pero que se podía esperar aparte de eso está el beneficio de que es barato. Camine algo desorientada por el corredor llegando al baño donde me enfoque en el polvoriento y manchado espejo que apenas se podía distinguir mi reflejo. Tenía mi cabello corto algo desordenado y mi rostro tenía un color más pálido de lo que recordaba no parecía estar bien pero no me sentía mal, frote un poco mis ojos con las manos. Baje la vista observando que llevaba una chaqueta y debajo una delicada blusa color verde haciendo conjunto con los jeans y las botas que llevaba, esa era la ropa que traía puesta ayer aunque daba igual ya que había ahorrado la tarea de vestirme.<p>

Cuando salí del baño caminaba de un lado al otro en el corredor como si no tuviese noción de los pasos que mis pies daban, por alguna razón sentía que desde que desperté como si no tuviera un peso encima pareciera que si saltaba iría a flotar tal vez sea imaginación mía o que dormir toda la noche en el suelo me causen esos efectos. Baje las escaleras sosteniéndome del barandal temiendo caerme, al continuar mis pasos en dirección a la puerta principal aunque me sorprendí en notarla abierta, no tenía idea por la cual me cruzara la razón de que estuviera abierta es más recuerdo exactamente que ayer al regresar a casa la había dejado cerrada. Me acerque más viendo que no habían roto la cerradura para abrirla ni tampoco la habían forzado estaba intacta, de eso logro ver por el rabillo del ojo a mi odiosa vecina Himeko Shirogane que estaba saliendo de su casa, cargando a su gata que parecía inquita gruñéndome al verme allí parada. Mientras su dueña dirigía su arrogante mirada hacia mí para después seguir su camino y de paso ignorando mi existencia pero en el caso de ella eso era normal, decidí mejor olvidar todas esas frenéticas preguntas de mi cabeza que crecía cada vez más las dudas sobre las extrañas cosas que pasaba. Sacudí unas veces la cabeza tratando de zafarme de las paranoillas de mi imaginación, mire una de las tantas cajas que estaban en el alrededor mire que decía sótano la quise recoger para encaminarme a dejarlo allá pero justo antes de tocarlo presentía como alguien a estaba a espaldas mí. Temí que de verdad por dejar la puerta abierta háyase entrado una persona y tal como predecía voltee rápidamente exaltándome al contemplar que era una chica de cabello pelirrojo y tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura, ella lo tenía atado en una coleta con una cita roja y traía un simple y hasta anticuado vestido rosa. No la conocía ni la había visto nunca ella me miraba extrañada al igual que yo después de una eterna mirada de esos ojos extrañamente rosas que en menos de tres parpadeos había desaparecido esfumándose.

Espantada salí corriendo lo antes posible de la sala sin pensar a donde iba corriendo empecé a subir con tanta prisa las escaleras que en el últimos escalón que por no fijarme donde iba resbale y casi cayéndome vi como la misma chica de caballera pelirroja, reaparecía agarrándome de la mano para no dejarme caer. Finalmente al recuperar el equilibrio me incorpore algo agitada por ver que casi caía de cabeza en las escaleras. Mire nuevamente hacia ella aunque quería agradecerle no me sentía de lo más conforme del hecho de no saber quién o mejor que es.

Hola — dijo ella tímidamente antes de que la interrogara— a por cierto, siento haberte espantado me llamo Momoko es que no había visto a otras hace mucho tiempo por esta casa — añadió sin que entendiera a que se refería con lo de "no había visto a otras".

Emm… ¿Hola? — dije casi dudando que esos minutos que convivía tal vez eran irreales.

¿Estás bien? Kaoru es que veo que estas templando —menciono Momoko.

Levante un poco la mano viendo que de verdad estaba templando y no solamente por miedo sino porque esta chica sabía quién era y no solo eso era anormal, ella aparte podía desaparecer y reaparecer de un lado a otro.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y quien o que eres?! — me precipite con rapidez gritándolo en ese momento, mientras retrocedía cada paso queriéndome alejar.

Momoko bajo la mirada al suelo como si estuviera meditando lo que dije después incorporo la mirada para verme bien y luego preguntarme.

— ¿aún no lo sabes?, ¿verdad? —dijo con un poco de tristeza y con algo de compasión en su mirada.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres y no me has contestado aun —dije tratando de sonar seria, en vez de asustada como en realidad estaba.

* * *

><p><em>NA: En mi opinión creo que cada historia que he escribo suena rara y siempre lo he dicho igual lo dejare hasta aquí porque tengo algo de sueño y flojera pero antes, a ti que te pareció ¿te gusto?, ¿la odiaste?, ¿te encanto?, ¿maso menos? Pues la verdad una de las cosas que me agrada de escribir es ver los comentarios me gustaría saber tu opinión es que si hay algo que no te parezca no te preocupes en decírmelo, estoy abierta a cualquier comentario bueno te deseo feliz día, tarde y noche. _

Gracias por leer :3

Tu opinión me es importante deja un rewiew, por favor


End file.
